Death in Paradise
Death in Paradise is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fortieth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and fifty-fourth case overall. It takes place in Central America appearing as the third case in the region. Plot When the GPA arrived in Honolulu to investigate José Gutiérrez's shady businesses, Riya and the player started patrolling the beach. Suddenly, they were approached by lifeguard Ona Noelani who insisted that she'd a woman getting attacked by a shark out at sea through her binoculars. The team raced out to sea where they found the body of surfer Laetitia Aulani, her body half-eaten by a shark. Nia revealed that the death wasn't accidental, detailing how the victim's body showed rope marks consistent with being tied up. They first questioned Ona on the murder before suspecting homeless man Keanu Lahela and hula girl Alana Kehale. Anastasia and Anthony then told the team that the Kīlauea volcano had began erupting. The GPA hurried to the eruption site where they assessed the damage and helped evacuation processes, as well as suspecting José's head of security Maui Kanoa and vlogger Austin Bentley. They also discovered Ona hated the victim for purposefully breaking the beach rules and that Laetitia gave Keanu chocolate coins to ridicule him. They then learned from GPA pilot Malcolm Fletcher that Austin was stuck up the volcano and needed rescuing. They raced to the volcano where they got Austin on the GPA helicopter. Austin revealed that he was just trying to get a closer look at the volcano, prompting Riya to tell him off. Austin then replied that they were just like Laetitia; a stick in the mud. Following this, they found reason to arrest Ona for the crime. Ona confessed to the crime, insisting that she was tired of holding the burdens on her soul. When asked what she meant by "burdens", Ona confessed that last summer, a young boy went out too far into the water and got into an accident, drowning in the sea. Ona revealed that while she was supposed to be looking after the beach, she'd fallen asleep, prompting her to be unable to stop the boy from walking out to sea. To cope with her guilt, Ona wrote it down in her diary, which Laetitia stole as payback for Ona banning her from the beach. When Laetitia discovered Ona's diary entries, she threatened to tell everyone. Desperate to keep her secret, Ona knocked Laetitia out and tied her up, cutting a large gash into her leg and throwing her into the sea to attract the sharks. She then approached the pair and told them about the shark attack to direct their attention away from her. In court, Ona sobbed and begged for forgiveness. For the murder, Ona was sentenced to twenty years in prison by Judge Armstrong. Post-trial, the player and Riya grilled Maui about his employment with José, prompting him to accidentally reveal José had been holding business meetings in the surfing shack. There, amongst the surfing equipment, found a faded list which once examined, revealed a list of scientific equipment such as test tubes and chemicals. They sent the list to Anya who confirmed the list was a shipment order, revealing José was in need of the scientific equipment. Takagi also ascertained that the shipment was being delivered to a warehouse in Kingston, Jamaica. Meanwhile, Aurora Garcia requested the player's help with a problem involving Keanu. Aurora told the player that she and Spencer founded The Divine Purpose to help those in need, revealing that she wanted to recruit Keanu into the group so she could help him get his life back on track. The pair then searched far and wide for Keanu, eventually finding him by the edge of a large cliff by the sea, revealing that he planned to commit suicide to escape his homelessness. Aurora then talked Keanu down from suicide, insisting that things would get better and that she would help it happen. She then thanked the player for their help in finding him. As the GPA convened on the plane, Connor decided that they needed to find out why José needed the scientific supplies urgently, setting a course to the warehouse in Kingston to crack open the investigation. Summary Victim *'Laetitia Aulani' (found fed to a shark in the sea) Murder Weapon *'Shark' Killer *'Ona Noelani' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect ties knots. *The suspect drinks coconut milk. *The suspect eats poi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tiki totem. *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect ties knots. *The suspect drinks coconut milk. *The suspect eats poi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect ties knots. *The suspect drinks coconut milk. *The suspect eats poi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tiki totem. Suspect's Profile *The suspect ties knots. *The suspect drinks coconut milk. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tiki totem. *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect ties knots. *The suspect drinks coconut milk. *The suspect eats poi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tiki totem. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer ties knots. *The killer drinks coconut milk. *The killer eats poi. *The killer wears a tiki totem. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hawaiian Sea. (Clues: Victim's Body, Floating Pieces, Soggy Paper; New Suspect: Ona Noelani) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Surfing Flyer; New Crime Scene: Surfing Shack) *Investigate Surfing Shack. (Clues: Beanie, Faded Cloth) *Examine Beanie. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: DNA Identified; New Suspect: Keanu Lahela) *Speak to Keanu Lahela about his beanie at the shack. *Examine Faded Cloth. (Result: Tapa Cloth; New Suspect: Alana Kehale) *Interrogate Alana Kehale about the murder. *Question Ona Noelani on how she spotted the attack. *Examine Floating Pieces. (Result: Surfboard) *Analyze Surfboard. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coconut milk) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer ties knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Erupting Volcano. (Clues: Burned Jacket, Smashed Camera) *Examine Burned Jacket. (Result: Jacket Owner Identified; New Suspect: Maui Kanoa) *Question Maui Kanoa on his presence at the volcano. (Attribute: Maui ties knots) *Examine Smashed Camera. (Result: GoPro) *Analyze GoPro. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Austin Bentley) *Interrogate Austin Bentley over his footage of the victim. (Attribute: Austin drinks coconut milk) *Investigate Tiki Pole. (Clues: Faded Sign, Broken Wood, Sand Pile) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Threatening Message) *Confront Ona Noelani over banning the victim from the beach. (Attribute: Ona drinks coconut milk and ties knots) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Keanu Lahela over the message he left the victim. (Attribute: Keanu drinks coconut milk and ties knots) *Examine Sand Pile. (Result: Rope) *Analyze Rope. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats poi, Ona eats poi) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Rescue Austin Bentley from the volcano. (Attribute: Austin ties knots and eats poi) *Investigate Lava Stream. (Clues: Burning Letter, Flower Pieces) *Examine Burning Letter. (Result: Hawaiian Letters) *Examine Hawaiian Letters. (Result: Letter Translated) *Speak to Maui Kanoa on his attempt to woo the victim. (Attribute: Maui drinks coconut milk) *Examine Flower Pieces. (Result: Hula Hoop Wreath) *Ask Alana Kehale why her wreath was destroyed. (Attribute: Alana ties knots, drinks coconut milk and eats poi, Keanu eats poi) *Investigate Rowboat. (Clues: Folded Napkin, Bloody Knife) *Examine Folded Napkin. (Result: Milk Markings) *Analyze Milk Markings. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tiki totem) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to We are the Zodiac (3/5). (1 star) We are the Zodiac (3/5) *Grill Maui Kanoa about his employment with José. (Reward: Hawaiian Tattoos) *Investigate Surfing Shack. (Clue: Surfing Equipment) *Examine Surfing Equipment. (Result: Faded List) *Examine Faded List. (Result: List) *Analyze List. (04:00:00) *Speak to Aurora about what she needs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Hawaiian Sea. (Clue: Fishing Net) *Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Broken Necklace) *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Bronze Necklace) *Help Aurora talk Keanu Lahela down from suicide. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to the British-French crime drama television series Death in Paradise. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Central America (UnknownGamez)